


Early Mornings and Coffee

by Nugs_Nuggies_Nuggins



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, I just want some more fluff of this specific ship cx, M/M, One Shot, One-Shot, Paperhat - Freeform, Really short its just them having breakfast and being comfy ;w;, Short, first public fic so let me know how it is ;w; (or don't), soft, soft fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugs_Nuggies_Nuggins/pseuds/Nugs_Nuggies_Nuggins
Summary: Doctor Flug and Blackhat share a peaceful breakfast early in the morning.
Relationships: Black Hat & Dr. Flug (Villainous), Black Hat/Dr. Flug (Villainous)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 79





	Early Mornings and Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Heads up: this fic is. Really short- I wrote it at 2 am as a little comfort experiment bc my friends urged me to finally post a fic cx was having comfy soft vibes so that's what I wrote abt! Might do more later, probably will do some stuff of original characters first, though :>

Doctor Flug paced around the small kitchen at 6:15 in the morning, busily preparing his coffee and meal for the day. With the windows still dark, and the harsh lights of the kitchen dimmed, Flug went about pressing the last few buttons on the coffee maker to get it started, before grabbing a plate for the toast that had just popped out of the toaster. Taking great care not to get anything on his gloves, he very carefully buttered the pieces before adding a nice thin layer of strawberry jam onto them. It was 6:30 now, and the sky had turned a pale blue while light started to seep golden rays through the cracks of the city buildings that surrounded the manor.

Right as Flug gently set the plate of toast down on the small, round kitchen table, Black Hat walked in, looking a little grumpy and tired, per usual. The sky had now turned a marvelous shade of pink and orange for a sliver of time while the two went about their business. Black Hat slowly eating the toast Flug had prepared for him, and Flug pouring two cups of coffee, adding creamer to one. He slid that mug over to Black Hat, earning a small grunt of appreciation as he pulled out the morning newspaper, enjoying the warmth of the gentle sunbeam that now flooded the room with pink and orange.

Flug took his seat across from Black Hat, sipping on his own coffee while pouring over some new blueprints for a weapon BH had asked him to make. Some kind of gun with tracking paralysis bullets, to ensure that a possible villain could hurt whatever hero they were fighting, while also giving them a chance to bring the hero back to their lair for torture. The warm, gentle breeze from the open window next to the table stirred his papers and bag slightly as he worked, creating a small rustle occasionally, and stirring Flug’s hair.

On a rare occasion, Flug had taken off his bag for the morning, letting it rest on the table near his blueprints. His soft brown hair and scarred face were greeted warmly by the soft breeze. Black Hat didn’t seem to take much notice, and kept reading the paper in silence. This was a comfortable silence, though. Filled with coffee, paper, the warm light, and the morning bustle of a waking up city. This was comfort between them.

The small kitchen was warm now, filled with soft golden light, the smell of coffee beans and sun, the light scratching of a pen on paper, and the shift of clothes and rustling of pages. It was a peaceful quiet, the kind Flug and Black Hat could share for what seemed like hours. Of course, it wasn’t. Soon Dementia would come, being carried in the arms of 5.0.5., acting like she was dying or too tired to walk on her own. Soon Flug would have to get back to his lab, back to his work and experiments. Soon Black Hat would have to get back to his own work, making contracts and deals, sorting through the endless paperwork, and trading favors.

Soon… But for now they could enjoy the warm golden silence. For now they could enjoy this peaceful quiet. For now... For now, this was nice.


End file.
